Viperon Poiseris
Viperon Poiseris is the Poison Apprentice. Character/Personality Viperon is not like the most other Poison Dragons a headless brutes. He is very clever. He manipulate others for his own usefulness. But most of the time he ignore the others. Also he is often sarcastic, cold, self-confident, intelligent, predominant and wily... Sometimes even sadistic and in some was crazy. He is not very interested at any friends and see the wholy live only as a game. He also often how others, that interesting him in some way a mask... So that they don't scared away... And use them at last as a puppet. At last, he never forget. The best is, that you never give him a reason to hate you... Because his revange are the worst for you. Power/Skills As the Apprentices from the Poisen Keeper, he learn at the moment, how he can master his element to a great level. follow follow Weaknesses Unknown. Backstory Viperon is the son of a half Dromaeo/Penna Dragon Mix and a Dromaeo. And that explain, why he has only 1/4 Penna Blood inside himself. Also he is related with the Royal Ruler Family themself. Thanks to this he has a good controll about his element... But the Ruler family don't really care about him or even hate him... Special the Queen. Because his mother is the half-sister from the Queen, who had an affair with the King. Viperon is so also a son from the King... His mother want to use him, to push her sister from the queen throne... So she start to hide the egg by a old friend from her... But the queen came behind her plans and try to get her out the way... While this conflict, Viperon got rised by a inferior dragon, how work for the royal family as a maidservant. He could not see his mother often... As he was 5 to 6 Years old, his mother try her push to get the queen from the throne in front of the king... But the King refuse, that he should be related with her Half-Breed. Ths conflicts end with the execution from Viperons Mother. But this was even not enough for the queen. She want to see the child from her sister also death. The maidservant, how has rise him, try to flee with him from the kingdom, but much assassins and bounty hunters was right behind them. In the end she also die, while he could flee... He must learn to survival at his own, to flee from all, how was behind him and to use his power... And to kill. That all happend to him while this years change him finally and make him to the person he is now... As he reach the city from the Keeper... He know, that he is not able to flee the wholy time and nearly accept this fate in the end... But than he meet Kaito... The dragon offer him the Poison Apprentice Position, the maybe only thing that could save his live for a longer while... Maybe he has saw more in the eyes from the young dragon...? But who even know? Fact is, that Viperon accept... Relationships Misan Poisonfang He's teacher. He don't crae very much about her. He is only indereted to use her for learn more about his element. Because this could be usefull. Kaito He helps him and over him the Apprentice Position. (more will follow) Gallery follow Extras/Notes • He's character is strange. Also he has murder at last one other dragon... So he has no fear or so to do it again, if you give him a good reason. • He offer others, that he is only on the Experte Skill level... But the true is, that he has allready Master. • He don't talk with outhers and ignore them most of the time. But if he talk with you, you can be sure, that he want to use you. Category:Apprentice